Let the Nightingale Sing
Let the Nightingale Sing is the fifty-third episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on November 2, 2014. Summary Doc and the toys magically travel back to 19th century England where they meet a young Florence Nightingale and help her realize her dream of becoming a nurse. Recap Doc and the toys are enjoying the night while Doc reads a book of a famous 19th-century woman named Florence Nightingale, who is Hallie's idol. Later the magic stethoscope that Doc wears magically transports her and her toys to the 19th century London, England and they meet and help Florence accomplish her dream to be a nurse and assist her in repairing her toys, Pip, a small porcelain doll, Bernard, a teddy bear, Admiral Fiddlesticks, a wooden toy admiral and Doodle Doo, a tin rooster. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins *Robert Paulsen as Sir Kirby *Lesley Nicol as Pip *Matt Milne as Bernard *Nigel Harman as Doodle Doo *Robert Bathurst as Admiral Fiddlesticks *Joanne Froggatt as Florence Nightingale (Amy Pemberton singing voice) Songs *Time for Your Checkup *So Much to Say *I Feel Better *Love What You Do Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Lambie: Doc, why is Florence Nightingale so great? Doc: Well she was the first real nurse. Before Florence Nightingale, nurses weren't trained but she changed that and started a school that teach them what to do. Hallie: She taught nurses all over the world how to care of their patients. Sir Kirby: I see did I hear you talking about the and old England? My homeland! Well technically the toy store on Main Street is my homeland but ha ha you know what I mean. Doc: Anyway, Florence lived there a long time ago, like almost 200 years ago. It was really different than today. There were no cars, or telephones, or electricity. Stuffy: Ha, nice clothes. Chilly: Speak for yourself. My hat is...growing! Doc: That's a top hat Chilly. That's what gentleman wore in the 1800's. Chilly: Oh, haha. And I guess gentlesnowman too. Lambie: Wow, is this a real life castle? Doc: No, it's Florence's house. Lambie: It's baaaa-eautiful! Hallie: I can't believe I'm in the house of Florence Nightingale. Whoo whee! Stuffy: I don't think there’s anyone in there. Sir Kirby: You cannot just knock on a knight’s armor. Stuffy: Uh sure you can. Hello? Anybody home? Sir Kirby: Shh shh! Miss Florence will hear you. Stuffy: Oh, good point. Ahh! Well now there's someone in here me! Oh nice echo! Hello! Echo! Hello! Echo! Chilly: Well guess I'm headin' for the laundry machine again. Hallie: They don't have washing machines in Florence's time, remember? Chilly: So, huh, how is she gonna to get me clean? Doc: Florence, I'm gonna tell you something, something I've never told anyone else before. Ever. Florence: What is it? Doc: Can't believe I'm gonna do this, but I am so here it goes. Florence, I'm called Doc, because I'm a doctor to stuffed animals and toys. Florence: Really? Oh thrilling. Doc: That's not all I want to tell you I know this will be surprising but I can also talk to my toys. Florence: I talk to my dollies all the time. Doc: Right. The thing is, my dolls, and stuffed animals and toys well, they talk back. Bernard: Fix me right up? Little lamb, my button has been missing since last spring. Toys: *Gasp* Lambie: That's an awfully long time. Stuffy: You've been broken that long and your kid hasn't fixed you? Bernard: Nope, she hasn't fixed any of us. We're all broken, but we just thought once you're broke that's your lot in life. Lambie: Oh, it doesn't have to be that way. Chilly: I wonder if she followed her dreams and became a nurse. Everyone: Oh. Chilly! Hallie: Of course, she did! She became the greatest nurse of all time, remember? Chilly: Oh, yeah. Trivia *'Toys that debut in this episode': Pip, Bernard, Doodle Doo and Admiral Fiddlesticks. *This is the first time someone discovers Doc's coming-to-life toy secret. *This is the second episode that "Time for Your Checkup" and "I Feel Better" were sung together. The first was "A Very McStuffins Christmas". *This episode reveals that Hallie is a huge fan of Florence Nightingale. *This is the thirteenth episode we see Doc in her PJ's. The first twelve were "Knight Time", "Dark Knight", "Break Dancer", "Hallie's Happy Birthday”, “Shark-Style Toothache, "Loud Louie", "Doctoring the Doc", "Chilly Gets Chilly", "Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm", "Lamb in a Jam", "Professor Pancake" and "The Big Sleepover". *The first Teddy Bear was created in 1903 about 60 years later. *The time when Florence Nightingale was a young girl was in the 1830s the same decade when Victoria became Queen of England seven years later not 200 years as stated in the episode but approximately 180 years ago. Gallery * Let the Nightingale Sing/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Double-length episodes Category:Special Episodes Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung Category:Season 2